A LyraBon-Bon Fic
by StormHoof
Summary: When Lyra meets Bon-Bon for the first time, she thinks she is just another fan wanting to be friends. But soon, Lyra finds that Bon-Bon wants to be more than friends, and Lyra discovers new feelings she didn't even know she had. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1, Lyra meets Bon-Bon

/-  
/ Story: A Lyra/Bon-Bon Fic / Chapter: Lyra Meets Bon-Bon / Author: StormHoof32 /-

Lyra walked down the street to the park. She loved to look at nature, It inspired some of her musical pieces. As she walked through the gate to the park she sat down on her favorite bench and pulled out her lyre. Then she bagan strumming a tune that she had come up with while on her way here. As she played she noticed that somepony had sat down next to her. She stipped playing and looked over at the pony. She noticed that the pony was a mare with a cream colored coat and a cutie mark consisting of three candies. then she looked up at her mane, It was violet and pink. the same was for her tail.

"You play beautifully," the mare said, "I'm Bon-Bon."

"Thank you Bon-Bon, I'm Lyra, Lyra Heartstrings." seh replied.

She started to play her lyre again and as she did, she notcied that Bon-Bon was swaying to the music. She played the song until the end, and as she did, Bon-Bon smiled.

"Do you always play so amazingly?" she asked.

Lyra blushed as she replied, "Actually, I always thought tha my music was average."

Bon-Bon just chuckled.

"How about we go get some lunch?" she asked.

Suddenly Lyra's stomach grumbled, making Lyra blush again. they left the park together and Bon-Bon decided to take her to Sugarcube corner.

"Wait," Lyra asked, "We're gonna eat candy for lunch?"

"Well, not normally, but today just feels special, know what I mean?" she replied, making Lyra laugh. They walked into the shop, and Bon-Bon walked up to the counter.

"Hey Pinkie Pie," she said, "I'd like to buy two eclares, and one table."

Pinkie moved like lightning as she got the treats prepared. Then she handed them to the two new friends and showed them where the table was at. They both sat down as Lyra began eating her eclaire. She looked up and noticed that Bon-Bon had already finished. she stuffed the rest in her mouth and swallowed.

"Wow Bon-Bon, those were delicious. I didn't know Pinkie could make such delicious treats." she said as she wiped her face clean.

"Pinkie is one of the best bakers in all of Ponyville." she replied smiling happily.

Bon-Bon was enjoying her new friend, but what she couldn't tell her was that she was a fillyfooler, and after hearing Lyra play, she had a crush on her. She stared at Lyra as she finished wiping her face.

"Uh...what are you staring at?" she asked.

"Oh! um...nothing!" she blushed. She immediately turned her face so that Lyra wouldn't see her blush. After they finished, they left the sweets shop and started walking.

"So Lyra, when did you learn to play the lyre so well?" Bon-Bon asked.

Lyra thought about it for a second before answering.

"I started learning to play when I was just a Filly. And the more I practiced the better I got, and now whenever I feel inspired, I play." she said with a smile on her face.

Bon-Bon smiled too, and finally they reached Lyra's house.

"Hey Bon-Bon, why don't you come in and meet my parents?" she asked.

"Ok."

They walked inside as Lyra anounced her return. She walked into the kitchen, almost pulling Bon-Bon's arm off as she dragged her along. Bon-Bon looked around the kitchen, it was alot cleaner than her own. She also wondered. Lyra still lived with her parents?

"Hi dad, I brought a new friend over." she said, positively beaming.

Her father turned around and looked at Bon-Bon.

"Well thats nice Lyra, but you've never brought any of your friends over before?" he questioned.

Lyra blushed.

"Well dad, Bon-Bon is the only friend I've ever had." she replied, turning away from Bon-Bon so she wouldn't have to see the look of sadness on her face. As soon as she had regained her happy demeanor, she dragged Bon-Bon up stairs to her room. Bon-Bon jaw dropped when she entered the mares room. All over the walls, were pages with musical notes writen all over them.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"This is all the music I wrote. I write all my own music." she said smiling.

Bon-Bon walked around and took a closer look at all the pieces of music. The amount of notes on each sheet astounded her, she had never seen such complicated pieces of music.

"Um, Lyra, could you please play for me. I'd like to hear one of these songs." she asked, as she put on the puppydog pout.

"Sure!" Lyra said happily. She pulled down one of her songs from the wall, it was an old one she had written after she had seen the animals with their mates. She began playing as Bon-Bon listened intently.

Bon-Bon couldn't believe how well Lyra could play. She listened to every note of the song, and as she listened to it, it brought forth the feelings she had for Lyra. She couldn't help herself. She leaned forward while Lyra was concentrating on playing, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Lyra suddenly stopped playing as she stared at Bon-Bon. She just kissed me! she thought. Bon-Bon grew redder and redder as she waited for Lyra's response. But after a while, Lyra's silence was starting to be too much. So Bon-Bon got up, hugged Lyra and walked out the door and left the house. Lyra just sat there in complete shock. Her new friend, whom she had just met today, had kissed her.

Bon-Bon walked to her own house as she thought about the kiss. Lyra's lips tasted amazing. Then she thought back to the look on Lyra's face. She must hate me, And I don't even think she's a fillyfooler like me. How could I have been so stupid she thought angrily to herself. She went into her room and lied down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Goodnight Lyra she thought as she passed into the soft caress of sleep.

As soon as the sun rose, Bon-Bon awoke. She was always an early riser. She walked into her kitchen which was a lot messier than Lyra's. She opened her fridge and got out some cheese, eggs, daisies, and some tortilla's as she mad herself a breakfast burrito. After she finished eating, she left her house and headed to the park, hoping that she would find Lyra sitting on her bench. What Lyra didn't know was that Bon-Bon had seen her every day when she passed the park. She knew that she liked her. She loved her baby blue turquoise coat and her sky blue and whit striped mane.

When she got to the park she looked at the bench and there, sitting in Lyra's spot, was a note. She trotted over to the bench and picked it up and read it.

Dear Bon-Bon,

I thought about what happened last night and I really want to talk to you about it. Meet me at the edge of the Everfree forest. I have a place where we can talk.

-Lyra

Bon-Bon immediately dropped the note and ran as fast as she could toward the edge of Ponyville and the edge of the Everfree forest. She wondered exactly what Lyra was going to say, and when she really thought about it, she realized she didn't just wonder, she was worried. She was worried that, that kiss may have ruined their friendship.

Finally she reached the edge, and standing there was Lyra.

"Hey Bon-Bon. Come on, follow me." she said as she entered the forest.

"Wait, where are we going?" Bon-Bon asked.

Lyra just simply stated, "Someplace secret."

Bon-Bon followed Lyra through trees and brush until they came to a clearing, and there in the middle of the clearing, was a small little hut. When she got closer, she noticed a sign hanging on the front.

Lyra Heartsrings

Bon-Bon was about to ask what this was when Lyra spoke.

"This is where I go to think and to compose my music." she said smiling. She opened the door and gestured for Bon-Bon to follow. She trotted inside and saw that there were quills and ink blotches as well as paper all over.

She trotted over to one of the chairs that was sitting in the hut and sat down, Lyra took the other chair.

"I wanted to talk about what happened." she said right away.

Bon-Bon blushed as Lyra brought up the kiss.

"I understand that you may like me, but I thought about it and I'd like to show you how I feel." she continued.

Then before Bon-Bon could ask what she meant, Lyra dove forward and kissed Bon-Bon. She was caught completely by surprise, but as soon as she got over it, she kissed her back. Lyra's heart started beating faster as they kissed, but after a while she had to break the kiss so she could breathe.

"I-I think I like you too Bon-Bon." Lyra said as a ferocious blush rose to her cheeks.

Bon-Bon walked forward and hugged Lyra tightly.

"I love you Lyra." she said smiling. They both felt complete now, and Lyra couldn't be happier as she started playing a new song, a song just for Bon-Bon. 


	2. Chapter 2, The First Date

/-  
/ Story: A Lyra/Bon-Bon Fic / Chapter: The First Date / Author: StormHoof32 /-

Bon-Bon spent the rest of her day with Lyra, her new marefriend. Lyra had written out the notes for her new song, and labeled it, Bon-Bon's song. After a day at the park, Bon-Bon was walking Lyra home when a thought occurred to her.

"Hey Lyra, what will your parents think of us?" she asked as she kissed the unicorn on the cheek.

Lyra stopped so suddenly that Bon-Bon had almost walked away from her.

"They wouldn't think anything, because we have to keep this a secret. My parents have always been against fillyfoolers, and if they knew I was one, They'd probably ground me for life and never let me leave the house." she said with worry.

Bon-Bon just frowned.

"Lyra, you do realize, your old enough to move out right?" she asked.

Lyra looked at her, clearly thinking that Bon-Bon had just asked her to move out.

"I know, but I love my parents very much, and I don't know if they would be able to handle me being gone." she replied.

They continued walking as they talked.

"Well if you did move out, you could come live with me, I have my own place."

"I don't know Bon-Bon, I could try, but then I'd have to tell them about us, I know they would ask where I would live, and they would wonder why, if I told them, I was going to live with you." Lyra said as they reached her house.

"Ok, but if you change your mind, I'll be waiting for you." she said as she kissed her goodnight. When Bon-Bon reached her house, she walked in, and started making things ready for Lyra, if she decided to move out that is.

Lyra walked into her room and lied down on her bed. Bon-Bon had asked her to move in with her. She wanted to so badly, but she didn't want to have her parents hate her. She lied there thinking about it as she fell asleep. The last thought that went through her mind was that she loved Bon-Bon.

Lyra woke up the next morning feeling just as happy as she did the day before. She got out of bed and levitated her brush through her mane making it presentable. Today was hers and Bon-Bon's first real date, and Bon-Bon was taking her to a fancy restaurant. She rushed out of the house before her parents could ask her where she was going. She rushed down the street until she found Bon-Bon's house, and there waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Bon-Bon!" she said happily as they quickly kissed. Bon-Bon handed her the flowers and they walked together, hoof in hoof to the restaurant. When they got there they sat down at a table and waited for the waiter.

"So what is it you love about me?" Lyra asked curiously.

Bon-Bon didn't even have to think as she said, "I love your musical talent, and your mane is absolutely beautiful, plus the way you play your lyre in the park makes me really happy, other than that, I don't really know that much about you." she said smiling as the waiter trotted up to them.

"Hello and welcome, Is there anything you would like tonight?" he asked.

"Um, yes. I'd like a salad and an ice tea." Bon-Bon said.

"And for you mam?" he asked Lyra.

"I'll have what she's having." she replied.

"So two salads and two ice teas, we'll have your food in a little bit." he said as he handed the order to the chef.

Lyra stared at Bon-Bon for w little while before she asked, "So what is it that you love about me?" Bon-Bon asked.

Lyra thought about all the things that she liked and loved about the cream colored mare.

"You have good taste in music, and a good taste in restaurants, that's for sure. But I think I would need to get to know you more." she explained.

Bon-Bon laughed as the waiter brought them their food. While they ate, they hadn't realized that Lyra's parents had been watching ever since their daughter had left the house in a rush. They had followed her to Bon-Bon's and to the restaurant. They had seen enough. They turned around and trotted back home to wait for their daughter to return from her date.

Finally, they had finished eating. Bon-Bon left the bits on the table as they left. When they had reached Lyra's house, Bon-Bon kissed her goodbye and wished her a goodnight, then she left. Lyra trotted into the house and closed the door to find her mother and father sitting in the living room, with blank expressions on their faces.

"Hi mom, hi dad. What's wrong?" she asked. She was starting to get nervous.

"Why don't you tell us. And I think you could start by telling us why you kissed that mare, and why you went on a date with her." her father asked. She could hear the disgust in his voice.

"I-I uh...I..." It was too late, they knew, she couldn't hide it. "I'm a fillyfooler, that's why. And I love Bon-Bon." she replied.

Her father recoiled as though he'd been hit. And when she looked over at her mother, she noticed, she had not moved at all.

"I forbid you to see her, I do not want my daughter dating another mare. I'll not allow it in my house!" he yelled.

Lyra just stared at him, tears running down her face.

"I-I hate you!" she yelled. She ran to her room and sobbed. She didn't really hate her father, but it wasn't fair. She loved Bon-Bon, she wanted to be with her no matter what. then she remembered what Bon-Bon had said. If you want to move out, you can come live with me. I have my own place.

Lyra sat up, decided. She packed up all her stuff, including her lyre and all her music sheets, opened up the window and jumped out. She surrounded herself with magic and levitated herself down to the ground. As soon as her hooves touched, she released the magic, and ran. She ran with all her might toward where her Bon-Bon lived. When she got there, she knocked on the door as hard as she could and waited. She saw a light turn on and then she heard the door unlock. The door swung open revealing a tired Bon-Bon.

As soon as Bon-Bon saw that it was Lyra, her annoyance dissipated. She looked down and saw a suitcase and two boxes. She smiled and beckoned for her to come in. She helped her move her stuff into the spare room and they both sat together. Bon-Bon sat there and comforted her marefriend as she told her what had happened. Bon-Bon became angry when she got to the part about her father forbidding Lyra to see her. She hugged her close as she cried. Eventually, they both fell asleep. Lyra felt safer in Bon-Bon's hooves. Things couldn't get worse.

A/N: Well this fic seems like it might be a fun one. In case anypony didn't notice, I used the four dreaded words. "Things couldn't get worse". we all know what happens when somepony uses those words. I'll be updating another chapter soon! 


	3. Chapter 3, Roommates

/-  
/ Story: A Lyra/Bon-Bon Fic / Chapter: Roomates / Author: StormHoof32 /-

Lyra woke up and found herself lying in a bed with the covers pulled up over her. She looked around the room she was in, It was mostly empty eccept for her boxes and suitcase, which were lying in a corner. She got out of the bed and trotted out the doorway into the hallway. She was about to walk into the living room when Bon-Bon popped up out of nowhere, scaring the Unicorn out of her grogginess. She stared at Bon-Bon, her heart beating a million miles an hour.

"Jeez Bon-Bon!" she said as soon as her heart had calmed to it's normal pace.

"I made breakfast," she said smiling, "Follow me."

She led her to the dining room where there were two plates sitting on the table, and they both sat down. Lyra looked to see what Bon-Bon had made. There on the plates where two tortilla's filled with cheese, lettuce and eggs. Then the smell hit her and her mouth began to water.

"Bon-Bon, this smells delicious." she said as she immediately began scarfing down one of the burritos.

Bon-Bon just smiled as she began eating her food. Once they finished Bon-Bon went to pick up the plates, but Lyra had beaten her to it. She levitated the plates out of her reach, giggling as Bon-Bon tried to grab them.

"Lyra, come on! that's not funny!" she said as she started to laugh, knowing she wouldn't be able to reach the plates. Lyra slowly set the plates down in the sink. as Bon-Bon tackled her.

"I have something fun planned for us today." she said smiling. Immediately Lyra's face lit up.

"Yay! can't wait!" she said enthusiastically.

Bon-Bon just looked confused.

"I haven't even told you what it was yet." Bon-Bon replied.

Lyra just laughed as Bon-Bon helped her up. Then Lyra leaned forward and whispered into Bon-Bon's ear, "I have a secret to tell you."

Bon-Bon listened intently.

"I am a human fan. And, i like to try to walk on two hooves." she whispered, deciding to confide in her marefriend.

Bon-Bon sat there and stared at her. Then a wide grin began to appear on her face as she started laughing. She tried to stop but she couldn't stop thinking of what it would look like if Lyra had been walking on two hooves. Lyra looked at her in dismay as she realized that Bon-Bon was laughing at her. She was about to cry when Bon-Bon stopped laughing and hugged her tightly.

"Lyra, I already knew about that. I saw some of the stuff in your boxes. And I saw the pictures you took of yourself standing on two hooves." she smiled sweetly. Lyra suddenly felt happier, though she still didn't like that Bon-Bon had thought it was funny. Bon-Bon broke the hug and gave Lyra a quick kiss before blindfolding her.

"Wait, What you have planned is a surprise?" she asked curiously.

"Yes it is," Bon-Bon replied, "And it's gonna be the best thing you've ever had, but I need you to do something for me first."

"Sure." Lyra said smiling.

"I need you to teleport us to Canterlot, preferably to Princess Celestia." she replied.

Lyra began to feel confused, Why did she want her to take them to the Princess? She thought of the spell that Twilight Sparkle had taught her, and she focused the magic, then in a flash, they were standing in The princess's room.

"Hello Bon-Bon." said the Princess as she came in from the balcony.

"Hi Princess," she replied, "I brought Lyra for her surprise."

Celestia nodded and trotted over to the Unicorn and undid the blindfold. Lyra looked around. She had never been in the Princesses personal bedroom before. Celestia looked directly down to her, making Lyra feel small.

"Lyra, look through that mirror and tell me what you see." she said as she motioned toward a mirror that had a cloth over it.  
Lyra trotted over and removed the cloth and looked into the mirror, but instead of seeing her own reflection, she saw something that made her smile brightly. There in the mirror, were humans, walking along a crowded street. She looked at a sign, It had a bunch of strange markings on it.

"H-Humans!" Lyra said happily, "Real Humans!"

Lyra started jumping up and down shouting the word humans. She ran over to the Princess and without thinking she hugged her. Then she realized what she just did and backed away, looking sorry. The Princess just smiled and said, "It's ok Lyra."

Then she looked at Bon-Bon and saw that she was smiling too. Lyra ran over to her and kissed her more passionately than ever before. This was the nicest thing anypony had ever done for her, and the fact that it was her marefriend that had done it made it that much more special.

"I love you Lyra." Bon-Bon whispered in her ear after she broke the kiss and hugged the excited mare. "I love you so much Bon-Bon!" she replied excitedly.

When they had returned home, Lyra pulled Bon-Bon into her room and closed the door as the sounds of love drifted from the home.

Lyra awoke about 2 hours later, and looked over at her lover. She kissed her on the forehead and smiled as Bon-Bon muttered Lyra's name in her sleep. She slowly got up and trotted out of the room as quietly as possible. She went right into Bon-Bon's room and looked around. She was caught by surprise as she saw pictures of herself all over the walls. Pictures of her sitting on the bench, Pictures of her playing her lyre. She suddenly felt uneasy.

"I didn't want you to find out." she heard behind her. She turned around and saw Bon-Bon with a look of sadness on her face.

"I've loved you for far longer than the day we met." she added.

Lyra wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. She just stood there, staring at the mare with her mouth open. Finally when she could manage to form a coherent thought, she spoke.

"Y-You've been stalking me?" she said, hoping that she was wrong.

"I guess you could call it that." she said sadly as she trotted over and hugged Lyra.

Lyra immediately pushed her away, causing Bon-Bon to look at her with a hurt expression. Lyra just shook her head and dashed out the door and out of the house. Bon-Bon tried to run after her but she had already teleported away. Bon-Bon looked down and cried. Why, Why did I have to keep all those pictures. Why? she thought to herself. I ruined everything.

As soon as Lyra made it outside, she teleported to her secret spot, and sat there in her hut, unable to comprehend what just happened. What Bon-Bon had in her room, It scared her. It made her feel creeped out. She started crying as she realized how hard she pushed Bon-Bon. She loved her, but all those pictures made her feel confused. Why? Why did I run? Why does that creep me out? Lyra thought as she cried. I should be flattered.

Celestia watched the scene from her mirror with sadness. They had seemed so perfect for eachother. She looked upon the two lovers as an idea popped into her head. Maybe they just need a little nudge? she thought to herself as she got started on her plan. 


	4. Chapter 4, Celestia's Plan Goes Awry

/-  
/ Story: A Lyra/Bon-Bon Fic / Chapter: Celestia's Plan Goes Awry / Author: StormHoof32 /-

Celestia thought it over as she added the final touches to her plan. She trotted out to her balcony and raised the sun. It was one of the best parts of her job. As soon as the sun was in position, she focused the magic in her horn and summoned a piece of parchment and a quill. She began writing a letter to her niece, Princess Cadence. As soon as the letter was ready, She sent it, smiling as she set her plan in motion.

Bon-Bon trotted out of her home and headed to the market, do to the fact that she had eaten all her food in the despair of Lyra leaving her. She finally made it to the market and began checking items off her list as she bought them. After she finished checking all the items off her shopping list, she headed home, put away her groceries, and went about her day, all the while, she thought about Lyra. She missed her more than anything. Please Lyra, Please come back. she thought desperately.

Cadence watched her through the window, feeling saddened by the state that this couple was in, and being the princess of love, it was her job to fix it. She cast one of her love spells on Bon-Bon, hoping that it would help. She then left to do the same with Lyra.

Bon-Bon stopped dead in her living room, she felt weird, like all the love she held had suddenly pulled her away. She followed the feeling and left her home. As she trotted she came across another, quite beautiful mare. And suddenly, she fell head over hooves for her. She trotted up to her and asked her what her name was.

"Uh-uh, I'm uh, I'm Fluttershy." she said as she tried to hide behind her mane.

"That's a beautiful name." Bon-Bon replied. She had to ask her, she wanted to know if Fluttershy may want to be hers.

"Fluttershy, How do you feel about mare's?" she asked.

The question had caught Fluttershy off guard.

"Uh, I...uh." was all she could say. Bon-Bon looked at her wanting to giggle. Her shyness was so cute, it made Bon-Bon want her even more. She thought of a way to do this without making it uncomfortable.

"Fluttershy, why don't you come over for a bit, we can have lunch, and we can learn a little bit more about eachother." she said, smiling at the shy pegasus.

"Um, ok." Fluttershy said, as she hid behind her mane again.

Lyra walked out of the forest, drying her eyes as she walked. She trotted toward the village as she realized that she had no place to go now.

Cadence watched as the Unicorn wandered around. She felt even worse when she saw her than when she did when she saw Bon-Bon. She cast the same spell on Lyra as she did on Bon-Bon. It would both make her feel more passion than before, and it would drive her toward Bon-Bon's direction. What she didn't foresee was a white Unicorn trotting around the corner, just as she left.

Lyra suddenly felt more passionate than she had ever felt before. Suddenly, A white Unicorn trotted around the corner and saw the sorry state she was in.

"Oh my, Darling you look absolutely dreadful!" she said, an evident note of concern in her voice.

Lyra looked at her and suddenly fell completely infatuated with her. She looked her over as she looked up. She saw her amazingly purple mane, curled to almost perfection. The same went for her tail. Her coat was as white as snow, and her eyes were beautiful.

"Come with me darling, I'll get you looking fabulous in no time." she said, enthusiastically.

"Um, If I may ask, what is your name darling?" she asked as they headed toward the center of Ponyville.

"I'm Lyra, Lyra Heartstrings." she responded.

"Oh, such a lovely name." the Unicorn said smiling.

"What's your name?" Lyra asked.

"Oh, me? I'm Rarity darling. Honestly I thought everypony knew me." she said with a little smugness.

Finally they made it to what she guessed was Rarity's home. She trotted in after Rarity as she entered the building. She looked around and saw that there were clothing accessories lying about in no specific order.

"Rarity, can I ask you something?" she asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Sure darling." she replied.

"Do you like mares?" she asked, blushing.

Rarity looked around, suddenly looking very nervous.

"Who-Who told you that?" she asked, starting to panic.

"Nopony told me, It's just, I like mares, and your just so pretty-" she couldn't finish her sentence, afraid she may have gone too far.

"Oh. I see," Rarity replied, "Well I can understand why you would fall for me, I am quite a sight." she smiled blushing. Lyra smiled back as she allowed Rarity to fill the hole in her heart.

Bon-Bon sat there with the Fluttershy, staring at her intensely. She stopped however, as she noticed that her staring was making the yellow pegasus very nervous.

"Fluttershy, what would you say if I were to say that I loved you?" she asked.

Fluttershy looked shocked by the question.

"It...It couldn't be possible, we just met!" she said quietly trying to make herself disappear.

"Well it's true." Bon-Bon said smiling.

Fluttershy just eeped, as she realized that another mare liked her.

"I-I, uh. I have to go. I'm so sorry!" she said as she dashed out of the home.

Bon-Bon just smiled, That shyness was cute, but it was getting in the way. She would have to figure out how to draw her out of her shell. Then she decided, she would follow her, and learn all she could about Fluttershy. She smiled slyly as she left her home with her camera.

Celestia looked upon this, realizing that her little nudge had pushed the two mares even farther from each other. She started to feel the guilt eating away at her as she watched. Why, Why do I always have to meddle. she thought hopelessly to herself as she left her room to find Cadence. 


	5. Chapter 5, How Do You Fix Love?

/-  
/ Story: A Lyra/Bon-Bon Fic / Chapter: How do you fix love?  
/ Author: StormHoof32 /-

Cadence sat there, giggling as Celestia stared at her with a frown on her face. As soon as she saw this, she ceased laughing and became serious.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I need you to help me fix this mess!" she said suddenly flustered.

"Well yes, I understand that, but how do you propose we fix it?" Cadence asked.

Celestia went over her whole plan with her. She was to go to ponyville, disguised as Rarity, to lure Lyra to a certain area. Then she would make her excuses for why she has to go, and she will then head for Bon-Bon. She would then turn into Fluttershy and have her follow her to where Lyra would be waiting. Once together, she would cast her love spell on them, and once again the two would be in love again.

As soon as Celestia finished informing her of the plan, she sent her on her way, hoping that nothing else would go wrong.  
Cadence arrived in Ponyville, but when she got there, there was a problem. Lyra was in the park, with Rarity. The plan was already going awry. She waited for Rarity to leave, but she wouldn't. So Cadence had an idea. She cast a spell, a spell she hated using. Once the spell was cast, Lyra and Rarity were stripped of there love for each other causing them to become very hatful. Rarity suddenly stormed off as Lyra scowled after her. This was her chance.

Cadence recast her love spell as she decided a different approach. She transformed herself into Bon-Bon instead, and trotted out to the bench on which Lyra was sitting. She sat down next to her and looked at her as the spell made her fall completely head over hooves in love with her. Then she told her she would be right back, and to wait right there.

She teleported to Bon-Bon's home, but when she got there she noticed that Bon-Bon wasn't there. She thought about where she could be and then she remembered what Celestia had told her, about what had broken Lyra and Bon-Bon up. She left for Fluttershy's cottage immediately.

When she arrived, she saw a very familiar striped pink and violet tail sticking out of a shrub. She Immediately cast the hate spell, and then the love spell. She turned herself into Lyra and trotted over to the bush.

"Hey Bon-Bon." she said in a perfect likeness of the Unicorns voice.

"Do I know you beautiful?" she asked.

"No, but I know you." she said as she made the pony fall asleep. She then teleported her to an area near the park. When Bon-Bon awoke, she looked around. How in the hay did I get here? And where did that gorgeous Unicorn go? she thought to herself. She walked through a gate to the park and suddenly she saw Lyra sitting there. As soon as the two came close, all there memories came rushing back.

"Lyra?" Bon-Bon said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hi Bon-Bon..." Lyra said as she suddenly felt all the love she felt rushing back as well. She rushed forward and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much Bons!" she cried.

Bon-Bon hugged her back and kissed her passionately.

"I missed you too Lyra. I hope you aren't mad anymore. I don't ever want to hurt you like that again." she said as she kissed her lover.

"I'll stay with you on one condition," Lyra said as she looked lovingly into Bon-Bon's eye's, "You have to get rid of all those pictures. They're creepy."

Bon-Bon gladly accepted as the two mares walked back to Bon-Bon's place. Cadence watched this time, making sure that the two would find no trouble on there way back.

Fluttershy sat there, as she evaluated everything that had happened. That mare made her realize her true feelings, and they were feelings for a certain mare. She got up and prepared to leave her home when there was a knock at her door. I wonder who that could be she thought to herself. She opened the door and saw Rarity staring at her, looking quite sad. Cadence's hate spell didn't last forever and had finally worn off.

"Oh, uh...hi Rarity." she said.

"Fluttershy, can I talk to you." the Fashionista asked.

"Uh...sure." she said in her characteristically quiet voice.

She stood aside to allow her friend to enter her home. She trotted over and sat down on the couch as she patted her hoof next to her, inviting Fluttershy to sit next to her. Fluttershy was happier than ever, especially at the fact that the object of her love was sitting in her cottage.

"Fluttershy, I wanted to tell you that...well..." She couldn't say it. It was almost unbearable as she looked at the shy Pegasus.

"Well there was something I wanted to tell you too. Rarity, I uh...well, I lo-l...iloveyou!" she said quickly.

"Wh-What! Fluttershy, do you really!" she asked, quite surprised.

"please don't hate me!" she said blushing quite red. Rarity leaned forward and whispered, "Fluttershy, I could never hate you." then, she leaned forward just a bit more, as she closed the distance between the two of them. She got closer and closer as their lips touched. Rarity held the kiss for a few seconds before breaking off and looking at Fluttershy.

"Uh...I...Uh..." Fluttershy managed to say before blushing again.

Love was circulating around Ponyville as Cadence stood there with Celestia.

"Sorry, auntie, but I knew they were meant for eachother, so i gave them a little nudge. a little something I knew wouldn't fail." she said as Celestia nodded in approval.

She took one last look through her mirror as she saw Lyra and Bon-Bon sitting together, Holding eachother close as they enjoyed just able to be together.

All this love made her realize, she felt quite lonely.

"Cadence, I may need your help still, but I need to summon Twilight here. I have something I wish to tell her." she said as she smiled, awaiting what was to come. 


	6. Chapter 6, A New Surprise

/-  
/ Story: A Lyra/Bon-Bon Fic / Chapter: A New Surprise / Author: StormHoof32 /-

Lyra sat there, as worried as ever. She hadn't seen Bon-Bon all day. Lyra began to get antsy as Bon-Bon cantered through the door.

"Bonnie! I missed you!" she said half sad, and half happy.

"Sorry Lyra, but I was busy." she replied as she cuddled up to Lyra on the couch. It had been like this for three days. Lyra would sit there like a dog, waiting for it's master to come home. And then Bon-Bon would come in and Lyra would perk up.  
But she was getting tired of this.

"Bon-Bon, where are you always going off to?" she asked, her head lying in Bon-Bons lap.

"I can't tell you, It's a surprise." she replied. Lyra Immediately sat up.

"Surprise!?" she shouted.

Bon-Bon jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Yes, a surprise. But you'll have to wait." she said as she quickly kissed the excited Unicorn. Lyra couldn't help herself. she was Like Pinkie pie in a way. She always had energy, and she loved surprises. Just knowing that Bon-Bon had another surprise for her made her want to run in circles. In other words, she felt giddy.

"Bonnie! you gotta tell me what it is!" she pleaded.

"No." she replied, a wide grin on her face.

Lyra knew that Bon-Bon was toying with her.

"Fine, I'll just go play my Lyre in the park for a little while, It'll help me calm down." Lyra said as she left.

Bon-Bon watched her leave and then sighed in relief. Wow, that was close. she thought to herself. She didn't want Lyra to know that she had booked her a performance at the Ponyville theater. She's supposed to play on Friday. She went about, cleaning up the mess Lyra had made while waiting for Bon-Bon to get home.

As to why Bon-Bon had kept coming home late, she was over at the Theater, talking to the head curator. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her lovers performance. She smiled thinking about the look on Lyra's face when she would tell her.

Bon-Bon stood waiting in the dark. She was waiting for Lyra to come home from the market. Suddenly the door opened.

"Bon-Bon, you home?" she asked as she turned on the light.

"Surprise!" Bon-Bon yelled, jumping up from behind the couch.

Lyra jumped, causing the saddlebags to fall off as she clutched at her heart.

"Bon-Bon, what the hay!" she said as soon as she had calmed down.

"Your surprise." she said smiling.

Lyra smiled too as she cantered over and hugged Bon-Bon.

"So whats my surprise?" she asked.

"This." Bon-Bon replied as she handed a sheet of paper to Lyra. Lyra looked puzzled until she looked down at the paper. It was a list of performers for the night, and right there in the middle, was Lyras name. She was stunned.

"Oh...My...Bon-Bon! your the greatest!" she yelled, kissing her lover passionately.

Bon-Bon smiled.

"Come on, you need to get ready." she sat smiling as Lyra dashed to her room to make herself presentable.

Meanwhile

Rarity stood impatiently waiting for Fluttershy to get to her boutique. The day before, she had given Fluttershy a ticket to tonight's performance. She wanted it to be special, so she decided to take her to dinner first. She didn't mind Fluttershy being fashionably late, but this, this was a travesty.

Then the door opened and Fluttershy trotted in.

"I'm so sorry im late Rarity." she said quietly.

"What ever took you so long darling?" rarity asked.

"Oh, Angel has a cold, so I couldn't leave him alone. So I told Rainbow to look after him." she replied.

Rarity frowned.

"I don't think that was wise Fluttershy, Rainbow isn't really the best choice for the job darling." she said to the Shy pegasus.

"Oh, um well then I should probably go find somepony else to watch him th-" Fluttershy said as she was silenced by Rarity's hoof.

"We're already late as it is darling, come now, we must be on our way." she said as she grabbed her scarf.

Her and Fluttershy trotted out the door and headed to Horsia's restaurant.

Bon-Bon sat down in the front row and watched act after act, a lot of the performers where amazingly talented, but she still believed that Lyra would be a lot better. She became excited when they announced, "Please give applause for our very own, Lyra Heartstrings!"

Bon-Bon stomped her hooves as loud as she could as Lyra came out onto the stage. She brought her lyre out and strummed a few notes. Then she began playing. This song was different than the ones she had heard before. It was beautiful! Then Lyra began singing, and as soon as the sound of Lyra's voice reached her ears she was lost to it's rhythm.

She heard her name in the lyrics and smiled, it was a song for her. She looked around and noticed that everyone had a smile on their face. Finally Lyra finished her song and took a bow as she looked out over the crowd. Suddenly the crowd burst into applause, and Roses started flying up to the stage. Bon-Bon looked up at her lover and saw tears streaming from her eyes.

When Lyra had gotten off stage and had grabbed as many roses as she could, she trotted to where Bon-Bon was sitting and smiled at her. This had been the happiest moment of her life, and she wanted nothing more than to share it with Bon-Bon. She leaned close and kissed her as passionately as she possibly could as Bon-Bon kissed back, knowing that she had made her marefriend happier than ever!

Rarity got up out of her seat as Fluttershy followed her out the door and down the street.

"Oh Rarity, that show was wonderful. And that performer with the lyre was amazing." she said smiling at Rarity.

"Oh yes, It was simply divine." Rarity replied as she kissed Fluttershy lightly on the lips.

Fluttershy blushed as she felt the White mares soft lips brush against her own. For some reason, she loved Rarity more than anything. She kissed her back.

"You know Darling, I can't explain it, but you make me happier than I have ever been." Rarity said as she broke the kiss.

Fluttershy just blushed again.

"Uh...Rarity?" she asked.

"Yes darling?" Rarity replied.

Fluttershy stammered before finally speaking.

"Um, are y-you d-doing anything t-tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"Well I-I was wondering if you wanted to come have dinner with me." she said.

"Oh darling I'd love to!" Rarity said smiling.

After establishing the date, Rarity walked with Fluttershy to her cottage, kissing her goodnight. 


	7. Chapter 7, A Blessing From A Princess

/-  
/ Story: A Lyra/Bon-Bon Fic / Chapter: A Blessing From A Princess / Author: StormHoof32 /-

Two years of love and performances later

Lyra Awoke to find Bon-Bon staring into her eye's. She hugged her.

"Well good morning beautiful." Bon-Bon said to a blushing Lyra.

"You know I'm not as beautiful as other mares." she replied.

Bon-Bon chuckled, kissing her love on the forehead.

"You're just fine Lyra, your beautiful." Bon-Bon said.

Lyra giggled as she hopped out of bed. She trotted down the hallway and used her magic to put together a simple breakfast. Once she finished, she brought the breakfast to Bon-Bon.

"Aww, how sweet of you Lyra." she said smiling.

"Lyra, I have something I want to do. But it requires extra help, So I invited The Princess here." Bon-Bon said.

"THE PRINCESS!" Lyra said with surprise. "S-She's coming here?!"

"Is something wrong?" Bon-Bon asked.

Lyra began dashing around, making things look at least somewhat clean.

"If the Princess is coming here, then we need to make sure that this place looks good." Lyra said while she dusted a random shelf.

"Jeez Lyra, you remind me of Twilight Sparkle. She's always obsessing over the Princess coming to Ponyville." she replied.

Bon-Bon got out of bed and took her dishes to the kitchen. Once they were clean she put them away and turned to find the Princess standing in the living room. She trotted over and said hi as Lyra came out and almost had a heart attack.

"Y-Your here already!" she said once she recovered.

"Hello to you too Lyra." Princess Celestia said, smiling at her.

"I'm glad you came Princess. I was hoping you could give us your blessing." Bon-Bon said as she trotted over to Lyra.

"Sure." Celestia replied, knowing where this was going. Lyra looked at Bon-Bon in confusion. Why does she need The Princesses blessing? she thought to herself.

"Lyra, I love you more than anything in the world and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Lyra Heartstrings, Will you be my wife?" Bon-Bon asked as she pulled a hoof bracelet out of nowhere.

Lyra just stared, she was so stunned.

"I-I...uh...Yes! Yes Lyra I will!" she said as she rushed forward to embrace her fiance.

Celestia watched as they hugged, knowing that soon she would preside over the ceremony.

Bon-Bon kissed Lyra passionately as she said, "Lyra, I Love You!"

"I love you too Bon-Bon."

A/N: I think this is where I'm gonna end it. If anypony objects to this, Let me know and I'll add something new. Message me and let me know, otherwise, enjoy! -StormHoof 


	8. Chapter 8, The Wedding

A Lyra/Bon-Bon Fic by StormHoof32

* * *

Epilogue: Wedding Day

Bon Bon stood waiting patiently in front of the Carousel Boutique, for Lyra to finish getting sized for her wedding dress. But she was starting to become impatient, they had a lot of preparations to go through and Lyra was holding them up at every turn. Finally after another fifteen minutes of waiting, Bon Bon trotted inside to retrieve her fiance.

"No! You mustn't come in here! She's not ready yet!" The Boutique owner, Rarity, said adamantly right before Bon Bon was about to enter the room.

_How the buck did she know I was about to come in?_

"Please if you could just wait two more minutes." she said.

"Ow, that hurt!" Bon Bon heard Lyra say annoyingly.

"Oh don't worry darling, it's only a pinprick."

Two minutes later, Rarity came out, with Lyra eyeing her with an annoying look on her face.

"I'm glad I only have to do this once, not only did that take forever, but that needle hurt." she whined.

"Oh come now, it's not that bad, just think how stunning you'll look in your dress! And it's too bad Bon Bon, that you decided to wear your own simple dress, I could make a dress that would go beautifully with your mane." Rarity said smiling.

"I understand, but the dress I'm wearing has been in my family for generations, and it has been worn by every female member of our family at their weddings for just as long, and I'd like to keep the tradition." she replied.

"Very well. I will have your dress ready by tomorrow." Rarity explained as they left the shop.

"Ugh, that was a nightmare." Lyra said smiling at the fact that she was free from that overly dramatic and fancy designer.

"Your telling me. My hooves are starting to hurt." Bon Bon replied.

"Okay, so we talked to Pinkie Pie about setting up the wedding, and after party, and we talked to the Apple family about the food. So all thats left is invitati-" Bon Bon explained right before she was cut off by a speeding pink blur.

"Hi! I have all the fun stuff set up for your wedding and I sent invitations to everypony in town!" Pinkie said bouncing happily.

"Oh, thanks Pinkie Pie. In that case we better head home and get ready for tomorrow huh?" Lyra said smiling.

Bon Bon knew exactly what she meant. Pinkie Pie apparently did too.

"Okie dokey loki! See you guys later!" she said before speeding off in the direction of Sugarcube Corner.

Bon Bon stood at the altar, waiting for her love to come trotting down the aisle. She could not manage to get the smile to leave her face. It was the happiest moment of her life, by far. Then she jumped, as the wedding music started playing, signaling the her bride to start down the aisle.

Lyra began trotting down the aisle. As she went she looked around. She could see many friends faces, and a few family members too. She was a bit sad though. Her parents had refused to come, saying that her marrying a mare was unnatural.

When she made it to the altar the music stopped and the priest began to speak.

"Mares and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to join these to mares in marriage."

"If there is anypony who believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold you peace."

The priest waited. Nopony said anything.

"Lyra Heartsrings, do you take Bon Bon, in sickness and in health, through good and bad, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And Bon Bon, do you take Lyra Heartsrings, in sickness and in health, through good and bad, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mare and Wife! You may now kiss your bride."

Both Lyra and Bon Bon leaned in and kissed a kiss so passionate, it surpassed all other kisses they had ever given eachother.

As they pulled apart and looked into eachothers eyes, they knew. This was the beginning of a wonderful new life. They turned and faced the cheering guests with a pleasant smile upon their lips.


End file.
